Change - A HansElsa Story
by LastOneOut
Summary: "...But through all of this, sometimes there comes a conflict that cannot be so easily resolved. And though both sisters had written off the villain Hans as a horrible disturbance that thankfully would not come to haunt them again. Life sometimes has other ideas." (Post-Movie, Spoilers EVERYWHERE)
1. Prologue

If you asked anyone in northern europe they would say that the most beautiful winters around were in the fair kingdom of Arendelle. And to the country's citizens it was no secret that the winters could be attributed to their queen, Elsa, or The Snow Queen as she was sometimes referred to as.

In the months since the eternal winter was lifted and Elsa was returned to her throne Arendelle had prospered. The new Queen ruled her kingdom with grace and kindness. The ports saw more ships than even in her parents days and thus the kingdom was more open to trade and diplomacy. Thanks to Elsa's knowledge and her sister Anna's kindness, the lives of all its citizens improved. Elsa listened to her subject's worries, ideas and concerns and the place gates were always open to anyone, royalty or not. And it wasn't just the citizens who were benefiting from the new found peace and prosperity. Elsa and Anna were both happier than they had been their whole mended relationship was a blessing to both, and it was said that when one was in a room it became brighter, but both together could chase away even the darkest of troubles.

Anna, now happily dividing her time between her sister, her friends and her new sweetheart Kristoff, was always busy but never tired. She was more than glad to cast away her old life of loneliness and pain for friendship and love. She held balls like none the castle had seen before and they were always packed with royalty and common people alike(and one very charismatic snowman). She was almost never seen with anything but a smile on her face and the people would often comment on how her joy seemed to be contagious.

Elsa was also happy, though in different ways. Due to years of being shut away from the world she was not as fast to make friends, and she still spent many days in the castle attending to diplomatic matters and other royal business. But Anna was not one to let her sister while away the hours on such 'Boring' things as that, and for at least one day a week would drag her sister off on some adventure, be it simply turning the courtyard into an ice-skating rink or a ride in the woods on Kristoff's new sled. Elsa enjoyed these days, to relax and let things go (a practice she found was essential occasionally to truly be happy) but she also enjoyed her time spent inside. She could often be found in the library with a book and a mug of hot chocolate. She was usually joined by Olaf, her snowman friend who she had created, or her sister, though Anna quickly grew bored of sitting around and reading.

Let it not be said that there were not troubles still. Emotional conflicts, fights, diplomatic disturbances and the like. But Elsa and Anna stood together and faced them with all the bravery and kindness they could muster, determined to make sure that both Arendelle and themselves were happy and healthy for the years to come.

But through all of this, sometimes there comes a conflict that cannot be so easily resolved. And though both sisters had written off the villain Hans as a horrible disturbance that thankfully would not come to haunt them again. Life sometimes has other ideas.


	2. An Unexpected Visit

It was November, and it was going to snow. I would be the first of the year (if you don't count the fiasco that occurred that summer) and though no one but Elsa was aware of it, she was certain, today was the day.

She always knew when it was going to snow. Ever since she was a child she would wake up and feel it. A heaviness, in her bones and skin, and she would stand outside on one of the palace balconies and wait for the cloud to release their burden. It would be a long process, sometimes she would wait all day, but the moment that first flake fell it made the whole thing worthwhile. She would feel the weight lift from her and be replaced by a light, airy bliss. She would spend the rest of the day with her head in the clouds. Anna would recall that if she did she her sister on these days she seemed so happy, but she never quite knew why.

Though things had changed since she had become Queen, Elsa still awoke before the sun. the same heavy feeling on her skin. She dressed quickly, almost unable to retain her royal grace through her joy, and rushed out to the balcony. She pushed open the doors and took a great breath of the crisp morning air. She smiled and conjured herself a chair out of ice, and began her wait.

Four hours later Elsa's vigil was interrupted by a loud banging on her door. She barely had time to call "Come in, Anna." before her younger sister, all bedhead and mussed night clothes rushed into the room.

"Is it today Elsa!? Is it going to snow!?" she shouted, nearly tripping over herself. Elsa noted that her sister had haphazardly donned a pair of boots and a winter coat that look suspiciously like it belonged to a certain ice harvester over her night clothes.

"Yes Anna today's the day."

"Yes!" Elsa smiled warmly at her sister's enthusiasm. Even though they had spent a majority of their childhood separated, Elsa had always tried to pay attention to her sister's likes and interests. Whether it was through Gerda, Kai, her parents or her own investigation she kept herself very up to date on Anna and her preoccupations. And one thing she knew Anna loved to do, was play in the snow. Elsa always felt bad that she never could play with Anna, thought her sister would often beg "Do you want to build a snowman?" through her closed door, but now that they could have their first proper winter together Elsa was just as excited as Anna.

Leaning over the rails of the balcony Anna asked, "Do you know when?"

"No, Im sorry", Elsa admitted, pulling her sister back from the edge a bit, "I only know that its going to snow, not when." Anna pouted. "Dont worry," Elsa answered with a laugh, "It will be today, just be patient."

"You know I'm terrible at that."

"Theres a first time for everything."

"Can't you just, you know, make it snow? Just a little? Please?" Anna got down on her knees, "Pleeeeeeease?"

"Anna" Elsa pulled her sister back up to standing with a laugh, "You know I can't do that. Nature needs to have its way with the weather without me always interfering."

"Aw alright." Anna's shoulder slumped as she slouched down on the banister.

"Don't look so glum, you'll get your snow soon enough." Elsa pulled her sister away from the ledge and into her room. "Come on, why don't you go get dressed and cleaned up and we'll have breakfast. Besides, I think Kristoff will be missing his coat." Anna blushed beet red.

"Oh we weren't! I mean no not so soon! Well, see he's leaving soon for Ice harvesting and I...well was lonely and I mean he just...we didn't...-"

"Anna, I'm just teasing."

"Right, right well I'll be, yeah Im just gonna...ack! Yeah ok...bye!" Anna all but dashed out of the room again, her face still a burning shade of crimson, and nearly smashed her face into the wall before closing the door behind her. Elsa let out a laugh at her sister's antics. She was well aware of her sister's blooming relationship with the ice harvester Kristoff. Though she knew that Anna and Kristoff were practically made for eachother, she often worried that her sister would take things a bit too fast with her new sweetheart (as she had done with past suitors). But knowing of Kristoff's lack of people skills and Anna's relentless awkwardness she reassured herself that things would be fine between them.

Elsa turned again to the sky. The bulky clouds hung low and she couldn't help but stare longingly at them for a moment. _'Soon'_, she told herself, _'Just a bit longer.' _She tore her eyes from the sky and turned back to her room, reminding herself that as Queen she could no longer spend all day staring listlessly at the sky. Just as she slipped her shoes on she was once again interrupted by a light rapping at her door.

"Anna, I said I was coming." She said as she opened the door to find Kai. "Oh, Im sorry Kai. I thought you were Anna. She's been rushing around all morning, excited for the snow."

"All is forgiven Your Majesty.("Please call me Anna", she interjected, but was ignored.) I just came to alert you that there is news of a boat docking today, upon further investigation we have learned that it is a royal boat from the Southern Isles."

"What?"

Elsa stood in her study just off of the throne room. Secluded and simply designed, the room held all of that was required for meetings with dukes and kings, but was not overbearing or lavish. It was her father's design, and though the room was now hers to do with as she pleased she couldn't bring herself to change it. Often, when she was nervous durring meetings with forgein dignitaries she would focus on the sent of the room, polished wood and leather, and imagine that her father was standing behind her, encouraging her and helping her through the conference.

The feeling of her father though was of little comfort to the Queen. Though Elsa now had almost full control over her powers, the memory of all that had happened those months ago still made her nervous, and she had already accidentally frozen over an inkwell and two stacks of paper.

"What could they want?" She muttered to herself, pacing the floor. Perhaps it was just news telling of Hans' fate, jail time or the like, but she wondered why they could not just send such a thing in a letter. "Maybe it does require a meeting..." she muttered.

"My Queen?" Elsa jumped at the sound of Kai at the door and ice shot out of her hands and froze over one of the leather chairs.

"Ahh! Oh, Kai...yes Im sorry, what is it?"

"They have arrived."

Elsa's face took a solemn look, and though she was shaking she took a deep breath and moved out into the throne room. She took a seat in her throne, this one of her own design, covered in ice carvings and quite lavish. She felt the hard ice against her skin and it soothed her, if only slightly.

Putting on her best regal face she called out, "Let them in."

The large doors swung open to reveal a group of men. A short somewhat bulgy one stood to the front and entered first, followed by four royal guards who to Elsa's distain, harbored a man she hoped she would never have to see again.

"Prince Hugo of the Southern Isles!" The Court Marshal called out and the men bowed instantly. Elsa nodded in their direction and the men stood and walked closer to her. Elsa began to freeze up, her eyes locked on Hans who thankfully was staring intently at the ground. Kai, who had been standing behind Elsa at the time caught sight of Hans as well and looked livid.

"What is the meaning of this!? You dare bring...HIM, back here!? To this kingdom, to the person he almost murdered!?" Elsa stared at Kai in disbelief, hardly thinking he would step out of place so (though secretly she was grateful for it) but when she caught sight of the men's confused and slightly offended expressions she stood and stepped in.

"Kai, its alright." As Kai, looking still outraged, returned to his post Elsa took a step forward.

"Please, I apologize for that, but do tell, what business do you have here?"

The man who was announced as Hugo bowed again and said, "Your Majesty, I do apologize for any inconvenience this unexpected visit may have given you. My Father thought to write but even the shifting weather and how dangerous it can be to sail in winter we did not have time to rely on the usual pleasantries."

"I see", Elsa said, still standing.

"You see, Your Majesty, after Hans was returned to us with news of what he had done to you and your family we were prompted to act immediately. After meeting, my Father and Brothers have decided that Hans, now a traitor and attempted murderer will no longer be considered a part of our family. In the past months a long and difficult task has been placed on my family's shoulders, that task of course being the trial and verdict involving our brother."

Elsa again looked over at Hans. He was, she now noted, wearing peasant clothing and had his hands bound in cuffs that reminded her too much of the ones she herself was forced into not so long ago. He stared at the ground, avoiding looking at anyone or his surroundings. As she looked at him she also saw that he looked skinnier and his hair mussed and dirty. Part of her almost felt sorry for him, being treated like this by his own family, but she soon shook those thoughts from her mind. _'He's a murderer Elsa. Remember what he did to you, to Anna. He doesn't deserve your pity.'_

"Yes, I can see how that would be hard on you." Elsa nodded, but she was uneasy. Something about Hugo was putting her on edge.

"Indeed, and thank you for your condolences. While my family and I have not yet reached a full verdict we have decided that a full apology is in order. So we have brought Hans here, so that he can fulfill this part of his penalty and offer his penance for his actions."

Hugo then turned to the guards surrounding Hans and nodded. The pushed him forward roughly, and he was forced down onto his knees.

"Apologize you ungrateful swine," Hugo all but shouted at his disowned brother, making quite the show of it, "Tell the Queen that you regret your actions."

Hans didn't move, his eyes locked on the ground. Hugo looked increasingly irritated at his brother's stubbornness and moved to shout something else, when a voice, raspy with disuse was heard.

"Im...sorry."

"What was that, boy?" Hugo threatened, moving in closer to his ex-brother.

"I said...", Hans then snapped his gaze up and made eye contact instantly, "Im sorry, Your Majesty, there is no excuse for my actions."

Elsa was stunned by this and stood frozen, unable to look away. Hans looked different to the point where she could hardly recognize him. Any light or kindness she had ever seen in his eyes was gone replaced by cold. But it was not malice she saw in his gaze, but something more close to anger and regret. His malnourishment was more apparent now, with his slightly sunken cheeks and the dark bags under his eyes and once again Elsa felt herself feeling a bit of pity for him. She wondered how his family could be so cruel to simply cast him away without a pang of remorse or sadness. He was a malicious man who had done horrible things, but family is supposed to at least care for you no matter what, right? Elsa didn't know what to think, and the more she looked into his steady gaze she was sure she saw something buried under the rage. Fear. The grieving kind of fear you see in creatures that know their lives are over but not quite when or how, that they are in danger but know they can do nothing to stop it from coming. And She had to wonder what reason he had to feel like that.

"You call that an apology?! Those words weren't even worthy of rats you wretch!" Hans flinched as Hugo reached back a hand to beat another apology out of him Elsa all but jumped forward.

"No, please, Prince Hugo, that will be fine." The Prince looked confused at first, then quickly returned to his previous flowery tone.

"Ah, yes. As long as Your Majesty is pleased that is all that matters."

"Yes, yes." Elsa nodded, "I thank you for this, Im sure I shall sleep sounder now knowing of this...man's remorse for his actions."

"That was the goal Your Majesty, I know how someone can react when faced with such a horrible ordeal as this and only hoped to quell any fears you may have."

"Thank you. Now, I know you may be eager to return to your home in The Southern Isles but would you perhaps consider joining me in my study for tea? I have some questions about this trial and the fate of this criminal."

"Ah, Your Majesty knows my weakness, I cannot turn down such an offering", Hugo then turned to his guards, "Keep careful watch over him, I don't need to tell you what will happen if he gets away."

The guards saluted and tightened their grip on Hans' chains. Elsa guided Hugo to her office and asked Kai to bring them some tea.

Closing the door behind them she said, "Please do take a seat." She turned to find Hugo staring at the chair that she had accidentally frozen solid earlier and chided herself for forgetting about it. Hugo, seeing her looking quickly sat in the normal chair and began pointedly ignoring the other one. Elsa sat down behind the heavy wooden desk and asked, "Now, though I am as close to this issue as your family is, I am sad to say that I am quite ignorant to why Hans would attempt such a thing. My sister Anna made friends with him before the whole ordeal, but she was reluctant to share many details with me. She was quite shaken by the incident as you can imagine."

This was, of course, a complete lie. About a month after the 'incident' as she called it Elsa, curious about Hans' motives and past had sat down with Anna and gotten as much information as she could. Anna herself hadn't known much about Hans either, having only known him for a day, but they had been open with each other and she was able to tell her sister that Hans was the 13 child with 12 older brothers. Oddly, he had spent a majority of his time alone and some of his siblings even outright ignored him, but Elsa knew that royal families were strange and often so rooted in customs that they were less like families and more like a business arrangements. She knew it couldn't have been easy for him, being last in line for anything, not power or land, and no chance at the throne of his homeland. And, it was no far reach to say that someone who wished for power but knew it would never come without work would find another way to gain it.

But from the way that Hugo was talking and acting she supposed it may have been much harder on him, and was very curious to know how his family saw the whole thing, and more than that, what fate they had in mind for him.

"Yes, well it came as a shock to all of us. Hans, was always the quiet one. He would just sit by himself and think or read, never seeming to crave attention from others. We tried to step in but he never seemed to want any help. We never thought something like this would come from him, but all that time alone can do strange things to a person. I suppose his mind was fragile and one day he just snapped."

Hugo's speech was interrupted by a quick knock at the door. "That must be Kai with the tea." Elsa said, "You may enter."

Kai walked in holding a tray with two cups of steaming tea and some biscuits. He set them on the table and as Elsa excused him he quickly left, closing the door quietly behind him. There was a silence as Elsa and Hugo helped themselves to the warm drink. After a while Elsa spoke, "Indeed...everyone does handle being alone differently..."

"Though you needn't worry, Your Majesty, my family and I have come up with a few suitable punishments for such actions."

"Ah yes, that was going to be my second question. What's to be done with him?"

"There are a few options we have looked at, Your Majesty, life in prison of course, then there is the slave trade or servitude, but we have found these to have many weak points, possibility for escape and such. While they are not off the table we are looking more at this being a matter of execution, as is normal for treason."

Elsa nearly dropped her cup. She knew that execution was, as Hugo said, the most common action taken in these situations, but how could he talk so casually about putting his own brother to death? She knew that something was had been making her distrustful of this man the whole time and she was wary of the contradiction nature of everything he did and told her. He was kind to her but needlessly cruel to his brother. His story of Hans' past not only was far from everything Anna had told her, but seemed hasty and dismissive, as if his brother's whole past was something that didn't matter and could be covered up like a stain on a carpet.

'_Not that its not a possibility...' _She told herself, but she still didn't trust Hugo. He gave off an air of malice and self-interest.

She tried to regain her composure and said, "Execution, yes that is the custom, but does it not seem a bit cruel? He is your family after all."

Hugo looked down, as if the question made him uncomfortable. He opened his mouth to talk but then closed it again without saying anything. There was an unbearable silence that was finally broken when Hugo seemed to recover his cavalier tone.

"Majesty, we wanted to assure you that you have nothing to worry about with such a dangerous man loose. Things will be set right taken care of, and you shall not have to soil your delicate hands with such a task. No bad blood shall exist between our kingdoms and this whole ordeal shall be put in the past."

Elsa looked again at Hugo and the pieces all fell into place. And she was furious. _'So thats it!? His whole family is willing to just disown and kill off one of their own simply so that I won't go to war with them!? Thats...that abhorrent! They don't care about him at all, no wonder he wanted to take over the kingdom at get out, I would too if my family treated me like I was just...just some spare piece in their puzzle!' _

Elsa fell silent as her thoughts raced. She was still angry at Hans for all that he had done but now she felt that she understood a bit better. And although he had tried to kill both her and her sister Elsa knew she couldn't just let him go back to his family to be killed himself.

"Your Majesty?" Elsa was snapped out of her thoughts by Hugo's questioning voice. She looked up to see him eyeing her teacup uncomfortably, and it only took one glance before she realised she had accidentally frozen it over in her anger. She swiftly replaced the cup on the tray and stood, Hugo clumsily following suit.

"Well, I do believe that answers all the questions I have, but there is one more thing I must ask."

"Anything, Your Majesty."

"Would it be agreeable if I held Hans here for a while?"

"What!? Here? Why, forgive me, Your Majesty, but why would you want to do that?"

"Well as you say Hans is a villain through and through, and I wish to administer my own punishment. Nothing out of the ordinary, just a bit of labor. I suppose since he did strike against my kingdom and I it is my right to have a go at him? It would just be until your family comes to an agreement on what should be done with him. Then you can come and get him, I shall even commission the ship myself." Elsa tried to retain her regalness but could feel herself slipping in her haste.

"Well...", Hugo answered, "I suppose, if it is as you say just until the trial. But Your Majesty are you not worried that he will try to escape or exact revenge against you or your loved ones?"

"I would be lying if I said I was not wary but fear makes us cautious which is whats needed in this situation. Arendelle has some of the harshest winters and I highly doubt he would get far unaided. I have guards and some of my own means for keeping him here and in line." At the mention of her powers Hugo quickly glanced at the frozen cup and nodded.

"Well yes, you do seem to have strength and durability, I suppose you would be fine. Well, it is a bit unorthodox but I'm sure the family would agree that you should, how did you say...'Have a go at him' since he did strike out against you and your lands. I will return in a months time to return him to his fate, the deliberations should not take much longer than that."

"Excellent." Elsa said, "Now, it is a long journey back to your home in The Southern Isles, and you should be on your way before the snow sets in."

"Yes, yes, that would be best."

Elsa and the Prince exited the study and crossed the room to Hans and the other guards.

"Alright, Hans, looks like you are going to be serving out some of your time here in Arendelle under the watch of Her Majesty, Queen Elsa." Hans looked between his brother and Elsa, clearly confused and unsure though he said nothing. His face eventually settled into a scowl as he glared at Elsa, who refused to meet his gaze.

"I suppose your guards can take him from her, Your Majesty?"

"Yes, of course." Elsa called over the two guards at the door and they quickly took hold of Hans' chains.

"That seems to be everything", Hugo and his soldiers bowed before Elsa, who returned the gesture with a small nod. "I wish you luck, Your Majesty, and be warned, do no let down your guard."

"Im sure I can handle it, but thank you for your concern. I wish you godspeed on your trip home."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Prince Hugo and his men then departed. Elsa stepped over to one of the windows and waited until their carriage was outside the gates before turning to her guards.

"You may release him." The guards looked at Hans and back at their Queen, confused and worried.

"I said, you may release him." The guards unlocked Hans' chains and he stood a bit straighter, rubbing his wrists. The guards tightened their grip on their weapons. "I want you to return to the barracks and set up a guard schedule outside the guest room on the third floor. I will take him from here." The guards were once again wary but did as they were told. Elsa then turned to Hans, who was eyeing her with confusing and mistrust.

"That must be better. I dont mean to offend but your but your brother...I don't like him. Anyway, as he said you will be staying here until the trial is over. You will be treated as a personal guest of The Queen, but your room will be guarded and don't think I am defenseless." Elsa conjured a few snowflakes out of her hands for emphasis. "Now, how about I show you to your room?"

Elsa walked to the door and when she heard the footsteps of him following she continued into the hall. "I hope you have an enjoyable time here. I may have lied to your brother a bit, so dont worry you will not be made to do any labor or be tortured while you are here."

Elsa turned to look back at him, and saw him glaring at her again. "What?" She asked.

"What are you doing?" Hans stated, he voice still rough from disuse.

"What do you mean?"

Hans stopped walking. "You know exactly what I mean. You are allowing a convicted traitor to your kingdom to live in your castle for the next month. I could escape, yeah, what would you do then? I could try to hurt you or your sister. I could burn the castle down. Not to be rude, _my queen_, but this is honestly just idiotic."

"Im trying to help you."

"I didn't ask you for help, Elsa."

"Honestly, dont be so immature. If you could actually manage to kill me you would just increase your own problems and I don't think you want to do that right now. You could escape but you forget that I am the Snow Queen and I doubt you would make it far in this weather." Elsa gestured out the window to the overcast skies and cold landscape, "And really, could staying in the castle here being treated like a guest be worse than how your family was treating you? You look like they were beating you."

"Yes, it can be!"

"They are thinking about _killing_ you!"

"You don't think I know that!?"

Elsa met his gaze again. His eyes were filled with rage, but she could still see that bit of fear underneath it all. She glared right back and then turned and continued walking to the guest room. They walked the rest of the way in silence and when they reached the door Elsa was pleased to see a guard on hand. She opened the door and walked in. Someone must have told the maids that a person would be using the room, because it had been cleaned and a fire blazed in the fireplace quickly warming the air.

Elas turned to Hans, "You may do what you wish in here, but if you want to leave you must ask the guard or myself to accompany you. If you need anything ring the bell on the wall there and a maid will be on hand." Hans quickly crossed to the fire and stood there, not saying anything. Elsa let out an exasperated sigh and walked to the door.

"Lunch is in an hour, if you dont want to eat with us then ring the bell and and maid will bring you your food. Goodbye for now."

Elsa closed the door behind her and walked off. _'What am I doing?' _she thought to herself. She found herself standing near one of the windows and looked again at the clouds. Suddenly, she felt the light tingly feeling replace the heavy one and right on cue the snow started to fall. Elsa smiled and let the feeling wash over calming her down and comforting her. _'Things will be ok, dont worry about it, let it go for now.' _She gazed at the snow longingly and considered going out for a walk, but as she looked over the courtyard she heard a loud, joyous shriek and saw Anna and Kristoff run out into the fresh snow. The peaceful feeling was scared out of her as she stared at her younger sister and was reminded that she still had to break the news of their new guest to her. And she didn't imagine it going over well at all.

'_Today is going to be a long day...'_


	3. Breaking The News

_I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, followed, and commented on this story. All of your feedback has really been amazing and inspiring! You guys rock, dftba. - Loo_

Lunch was awkward to say the least. Hans didn't show for it and though Elsa herself had invited him she was glad he didn't come. It was going to be hard enough telling Anna about what she had done without her trying to maim him. She hadn't even mustered up the courage to tell her, and was staring at her soup intently.

"Elsa?" The queen looked up to see Anna's confused face looking at her. Anna had been telling her about how Kristoff was heading up to the mountains tomorrow to meet with the other Ice Harvesters and would be gone all winter, something that Anna was very upset about. Elsa realized she had hardly heard a word of it.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked putting down her spoon and facing her sister.

"Are you ok? You haven't said anything since we sat down. Did something happen?"

"Well-"

"Because I saw those dignitaries leaving the castle earlier and I thought something might have happened. Did someone die? Is there a war? Are WE at war? Oh no, we are aren't we? Thats terrible, I can't believe this I mean-"

"Anna."

"Think of all the villagers and people who will have to fight and-"

"Anna."

"What if we LOSE what will happen to us?! Elsa what are we going to do? We could lose our land and-"

"ANNA."

The flustered princess fell silent but she still looked worried over her imagined war.

"No one is going to war Anna, its nothing like that."

Anna let out a sigh and put a hand over her heart, "Oh thank goodness..."

"But that doesn't mean that the news is good..." Anna regained her anxious look and leaned closer to her sister. It was meant as a kind gesture but it just made Elsa more nervous.

"What happened? You can tell me Elsie...its ok."

'_Its now or never'_, Elsa told herself, "That dignitary was a prince...A prince of the Southern Isles to be exact..." Anna tensed up at the mention of Hans' homeland.

"What did he want?" She asked warily.

"He was here to tell me about what was going to happen to Hans. He actually...brought Hans here to make him apologize to me." Elsa admitted, an hint of disbelief in her voice.

Anna looked furious, "What? Why would he do that!? Why would he think thats ok?"

"I don't know," Elsa said honestly, "But he also wanted to tell me of Hans' punishment. Apparently his family has put him on some kind of trial. They've disowned him and are treating him like a full criminal."

"They should be! I mean what he did was awful!" Anna nearly shouted.

"Yes, I agree but...then his brother told me that they were deciding whether or not they wanted to execute him, and I...that seemed really over the top to me so I asked why, since there are many other options and he said that his family wanted to make sure that we felt safe and that there was 'no bad blood between us'."

"So?" Anna asked, clearly confused. Elsa knew that Anna had always hated her Language and Diplomacy classes and it was apparent that she had never payed much attention to them.

"So that means that they are only going to such lengths so that I won't cut off trade with them or go to war."

"Oh...well isn't that regulation? I mean typically traitors are treated like this right?"

"Yes and no, its complicated. Anyway, thats not important." Elsa put her hands in her lap and looked Anna in the eye. "I asked if Hans could stay here for a while, at least until the trial is over."

There was dead silence after Elsa's confession. Anna's face switched through a myriad of emotions, confused, shocked and then settling on angry.

"You did WHAT?!" The girl shouted, jumping out of her chair.

"Anna, calm down.", Elsa said, though she stayed seated, "Its just for the month."

"Just for the _month_? Oh my god, Elsa." Anna slumped back down into her chair in exasperation,

"How could you? I mean, he tried to KILL us and take over the Kingdom and you are just letting him stay in the guest room like nothing happened!? Why would you do that?!"

Elsa chose to ignore her sister's curse and sat a little straighter, prepared to defend her actions. "Anna, dont shout. I did it because...Hans...he looked scared. Angry yes, but scared. And his brother talked so casually about killing his own kin...it bothered me."

"Who cares!? He deserves it after what hes done!"

"Anna done say that, no one deserves that."

"Yes, he does. Ugh." Anna put her head in her hands, "I cannot believe you are being so calm about this...I can't believe you are doing this!"

"Anna...I remember what you told me about him. How he was the 13th child in his family, and how the others hardly even acknowledged his existence...I know what its like to be lonely, we both do. You know how it can change a person, make them do stupid things." Anna looked up at her sister in disbelief.

"Are you actually trying to defend his actions?"

"Im not trying to say what he did was ok," Elsa stated defensively, "But I do understand the situation a little better. I just want to show him some kindness, even if he is evil he deserves at least that. He's been given too little of it in his life."

Anna looked down at her plate and sighed. Neither sister said anything for a moment both trying to cool their heads.

"Elsa...," Anna said eventually, "I know that you have your reasons for what you are doing and I love you but...I can't agree with you on this. He tried to kill us...to kill you. I can't forgive that."

Elsa sighed as well and nodded, "I wont ask you to. Besides, you don't need to worry, I have him guarded constantly and if he tries anything funny he'll be shipped back to the Southern Isles as an ice cube."

Anna managed a small smile at her sister's joke but it soon disappeared. "Elsa, its not that I dont trust you, please dont think that but I just don't feel safe with him here in the castle. Could I...well would it be alright if I went with Kristoff? Just for the month, then I'll come back."

Elsa was upset, but not shocked. She knew that if it came down to it she could protect herself, but Anna didn't have the same advantage and wasn't surprised that her sister did not want to risk it. _'I might even feel safer without her here...' _Elsa admitted to herself.

"I am worried about you...and I don't want you getting up to any mischief with Kristoff while you are up there," Anna's face turned crimson, "But I understand. You may go. Just promise me that you will be careful. Ice harvesting can be very dangerous and I want you back in one piece."

Anna looked relieved, "Thank you Elsa, you really are a good sister." Elsa blinked away a few tears that came to her eyes and nodded. They both sat in silence for a few moments before Anna said, "I'm not really hungry any more...and I should probably go talk to Kristoff about all this."

"Yes of course." Elsa agreed, "I will see you later then?"

"Yeah." Anna stood up and excuse herself. She walked to the door, but before she left the room she turned back to her sister, "And Elsa?"

Elsa looked up, "Yes?"

"I know you have your reasons for doing this but...be careful, please? Some people...they just can't change."

"Yes, but they all deserve the benefit of the doubt."

Anna nodded and walked out, lightly closing the door behind her. Elsa let out a sigh and looked down at her barely touched soup. She didn't feel very hungry either, she hadn't all morning. She stood and turned to Kai, "Thank you for the meal Kai , please if any of the servants or guards are hungry give them this food, I would hate to see it go to waste."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Kai bowed and Elsa was to tired to even tell him to call her her name. She quickly left the room and decided she needed a nap. On her way up to her room she passed the room that now housed Hans and she couldn't help but wonder if Anna was right, that people couldn't change. And if she was really doing the right thing.

When Elsa got to her room she was surprised to find Olaf, her snowman friend turned real sitting in front of the door. She wondered if she should come back later, while Olaf's unfailing optimism was usually an inspiration it was a bit much at times. Especially if you weren't feeling that optimistic at the time. Before she could decide what to do she saw the snowman look up and see her.

"Hey, Elsa! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Hi Olaf." She said as she moved closer to her door, "Did you need something?"

"Not really," He said standing, "I just noticed that I hadn't seen you all day and thought I would say hi and ask how you were doing."

"Thank you Olaf, thats very kind of you." Elsa smiled a bit, she hadn't meant to turn Olaf human when she made him (for a while she wasn't even sure how she had done it) but she was grateful for the accident. Olaf had become one of her closest friends, understanding exactly how it felt to not feel cold or be different from everyone else. The only difference between them was Olaf's strange fascination with being warm that she did not share. He had been welcomed at the castle and it wasn't just Elsa that valued his presence. All of the village children loved him and the maids and butlers adored his constant politeness and kindness. Anna cherished him as well, having made good friends of him during her journey, and both sisters were grateful of how he rescued Anna from freezing in the library and consequently save both their lives.

"Hey, are you ok?" Elsa was revived from her thoughts by the snowman's concerned voice.

"I'm alright Olfa, just a bit tired..." she said, not wanting to burden anyone else with her problems.

"you sure don't sound like it. Did something bad happen?"

"Olaf-"

She was cut off, "I just want to help. No one should have to be sad alone."

Elsa was caught by surprise._ 'Maybe Olaf could help'_, she told herself, _'Well, its worth a shot.'_

She leaned down so that she was more at his level and said, "You're right Olaf, something is bothering me."

"Thats awful, how can I help?" Olaf's genuine concern for her made her smile.

"Its a really long story, would you like to come in?"

"Sure!"

Elsa quickly relayed the story of her morning to the small snowman. It was surprisingly easy to confide in him. She was shocked to find that he agreed with her on the subject of Hans' execution, though she supposed she should have remembered that Olaf didn't have an unkind bone in his body(or any bones at all). When she finally finished she couldn't help but drop her head and say, "Anna is so mad at me...and I just can't help but wonder if I am doing the right thing..."

"Well, I think you are doing the right thing." he said.

Elsa looked up, "Really?" she asked.

"Yes", Olaf said, "Even when people do bad things and hurt us we should forgive them. Sometimes the only reason they do it is because they don't know how else to act because so many people have done bad things to them."

Elsa was once again taken aback. How could someone who has only been alive a year know so much about the nature of forgiveness? She smiled. _'No matter.'_ She thought. It was nice to have someone tell her she was doing the right thing.

"Thank you Olaf...you are really smart, you know that?"

"Oh please", he said making a 'pshft' noise, "Do go on." Olaf made a big show of being flustered over her compliment and only stopped when Elsa let out a laugh. Then he made another silly face and they both burst into giggles. When Elsa finally calmed down enough to talk she said, "Oh Olaf, you really do know how to make someone's lousy day better. Thank you."

"Don't mention it Elsa, Im happy that you're feeling better!"

"I am." Elsa then reached down and gave the snowman a big hug.

"Hey now", he said patting her on the back, "Things will be ok."

The moment was cut off by a knock at the door. "Elsa?" Anna called out.

"I should get that", Elsa said, putting Olaf down and walking to the door, pulling it open, "Yes, Anna?"

Anna looked nervous and was staring at her feet, "I uh...I told Kristoff what was going on and he wants to leave now. Im done packing and I just came to say goodbye..."

"Oh, yes of course. Let me come see you off." Elsa moved to leave and Anna stopped her.

"I dont know if thats such a good idea...Kristoff...hes really mad."

"Anna I'm going to go say goodbye to your properly and no one is going to stop me, I'm your sister and the Queen, Im sure I can handle myself." Elsa then moved around Anna and began the walk down the hall.

"Well...ok, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Elsa and Anna, tailed by Olaf made the long walk down to the courtyard. It was awkward to say the least, and the sisters didn't say anything to each other. Elsa was grateful that Olaf was there and made idle conversation with Anna about her day. When they reached the front doors Elsa pushed them open and saw Kristoff standing in front of his sleigh, which was all packed and hitched to Sven. He was tapping his foot anxiously and scowling. His face brightened a bit when he saw Anna, but fell back into a harsh glare when he saw Elsa. Anna looked between the two, clearly uncomfortable and nervous, but Elsa, with all the regality of a queen walked down the steps.

When they reached the bottom Elsa and Anna turned to each other. Elsa tried not to make it obvious but she was sad that Anna was leaving. Since the summer neither had been apart for long, something both of them were enjoying.

"Well, have a safe trip Anna." Elsa said, feeling at a loss for words. Anna looked like she was going to cry and jumped into Elsa's arms.

"Please stay safe." She whispered through her tears. Elsa hugged her sister tighter and assured her that she would. Anna released her and bid farewell to Olaf, then, still teary eyed, made her way to the sleigh. Kristoff looked relieved to have her in there and Elsa, though she understood his want to protect Anna, was a bit jealous and worried.

'It will be fine", Elsa told herself.

Kristoff went to get into the sleigh, but stopped and turned to The Queen.

"I really hope you know what you are doing." He stated simply, then got into the sleigh. With a flick of the harness and a small command Sven was off. Elsa stood there watching them go. before they hit the gate she saw Anna turn around in her seat. Worried that her sister was going to do something crazy Elsa stepped forward, but was cut short by Anna shouting, "I love you Elsa!"

Blinking back tears Elsa shouted back, "I love you too!"


	4. Escape

_Hey guys, so sorry about this chapter being so short. I was having a lot of issues and writers block but I got it out and am currently writing the next chapter which will be much longer and more interesting than this one. Until then, hopefully you can enjoy this short little chapter. - Loo_

Elsa stayed there until her sister was a speck on the horizon. It took a while, but Olaf finally coaxed her back into the castle. Once inside she excused herself and walked to the stairs, intending to go back to her room and take a much needed nap, but instead she found herself standing in front of Hans' room.

'_I should just check on him, make sure hes doing ok...'_ She reasoned, before giving the door a light tap.

"Hans?" She called out, "Im coming in."

Elsa entered the room slowly, taking in her surroundings. On the table by the fire there was the remains of lunch and Elsa noted that she would have to have a maid come clean that up. She then moved cautiously over to the bedroom side of the room, expecting to see Hans, possibly asleep on the bed or reading, only to find it completely empty.

The queen let out a frustrated groan and quickly turned to the window, which was wide open. She rushed over and suck her head out and looked down. She let out a gasp. seeing nothing but the empty courtyard. Elsa looked left and right hoping to find where the man had escaped to. "Blast it..." she said, banging her hand on the windowsill. 'Of course he escaped, why on earth wouldn't he?' She thought to herself. She decided to tell the guards and get them to search the forest and town, a task she would join in, when she, on a whim, turned her head to look up, towards the roof. And right into the worried face of Hans.

"Hey!" she shouted, but before she could jump up on the windowsill he had climbed the last few feet to the roof and took off running. She hastily formed a staircase out of ice and dashed up it, getting to the tiled surface mere seconds after he did. She ran a few feet and stumbled, cursing her high heels and kicking them off. Elsa chased Hans like a mad woman, and by the time he made it to the edge she was out of breath. They both stared at each other, breathing heavy, neither moving.

"You've got nowhere to run." She shouted to him. For an answer the turned and looked to the castle wall, which was nearly 10 feet away, seemingly calculating if he could make the jump.

"Oh no you don't." Elsa said more to herself than Hans. She moved to cast a wall of ice between Hans and the edge, but she was too slow. "No!" She shouted, running to the drop, just in time to see Hans land, and collapse, on the peak of the wall. When he didn't move again Elsa assumed he had knocked himself out on the crazy attempt to escape. "What a complete idiot." She murmured to herself before casting another path down to the wall.

She walked over to him, stumbling slightly on the uneven tiling. She kneeled down next to him and put two of her fingers on his neck. Sighing, she leaned back, feeling a strong pulse.

"At least that fall didn't kill you." she said to him, even though she knew he couldn't hear.

"I suppose I should find someone to help me get you down from here...and a doctor." She added.

Elsa leaned over the edge of the wall, hoping to find a passing guard or maid. When she finally spotted someone, a guard, she called out. Surprised at seeing the Queen on the roof he quickly rushed over to help her, while she explained what had happened. Creating a quick staircase for the guard, neither noticed Hans' eyes snap open.

Before either could even move he was up and over the wall, half falling, half climbing down the side. He landed on the uneven ground with little grace or care and rushed to the water, diving in.

"Get any men you can and get to the other side!" Elsa shouted before making chase. Reaching the water she scanned the murky surface, hoping to see any trace of Hans. After searching the water of the fjord for longer than she had known anyone to stay under water she found herself worried. What if he had died? Elsa found herself surprisingly distressed by the idea of his death.

'_But was I really helping?'_ she thought. Wasn't she just prolonging the inevitable? Elsa once again felt the familiar confusion of not knowing if what she was doing was the right thing.

'So what if he escaped?', She reasoned, _'He probably has a better chance of surviving out there than here...'_

"If he's even alive..." she found herself whispering. Elsa had made up her mind. she quickly walked across the water to where her guards were frantically searching the bank opposite the castle.

"Stop the search!" she shouted. The men instantly looked up and headed to her position.

"I've seen head nor hide of him and I doubt that any of you saw him either. He's probably dead. Put up some notices in town, but don't blow it out of proportion. Its not something we should worry ourselves with anymore."

The guards looked skeptical, but Elsa's stern gaze had them quickly bowing and excusing themselves to complete their assigned tasks.

The queen, in turn, quietly moved back to her castle. She silently mulled over all that had happened, her mind constantly drifting to Hans and his escape.

"Please", Elsa whispered, looking up at the sky, "Wherever he is, let him be safe..."


End file.
